


(I Am) You No Longer

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 3, Mother Series
Genre: ? perhaps, Character Study, Dream Sequence, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A woman who didn’t become anything speaks to a woman who became something.





	(I Am) You No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental

I had a strange dream.

I can remember it clearly: It was pleasantly warm, like a Spring day. I was in the mountains- similar to the rocky greens of Drago Plateau- except instead of docile giants with gentle eyes, there was a clear blue lake. The sun shone in clear skies, its light glittering on the water’s surface. Cooing doves fluttered on the shores of pale sand, their little feet leaving tracks across the smooth mounds. Water barely splashed as it lapped at the land in long, low waves, like sweet kisses and an unspoken promise. The scene was like something out a bedtime story, a little slice of paradise I wished to share with my husband and kids. And yet, something was off.

Light flecked strangely in the center of the lake. From the shore, I could just barely make out red shape, standing still just above the waters. I walked closer, past the shore in wading through the water. The lake was shallow before suddenly dipping near the center, rising from my hips past my head. The distance was close enough that I could see it now; the red shape was a letterbox. It seemed perfectly innocent first, but looking at it made gave me goosebumps. The water was disturbed too, swirling around the pole and blackened like it was diseased. I suddenly wanted to turn back, but I couldn't look away.

How long had I been swimming for? The sky turned to dusk and the air chilled enough to see my breath. It felt like everything distorted around this letterbox, its color an angry contrast to the scenery around it. Even the new, blinking stars spun around the as I extended my hand. It felt... wrong, like I was doing something I knew I shouldn't. Like the time I cracked open Tessa's diary when we were little girls and read all her secrets. But still I swam closer.

My fingers shook as I reached towards it. Absently, I thought about the water ruining whatever was inside, if anything was there at all. The water was thick like tar and staining my clothes, my dress and apron were pitch black and my hair was turning to an ugly, muddy brown. My hands were no better, and the box was smeared carelessly as I grasped around for opening. I struggled not to sink as this box stood above the waterline, mocking me. I couldn't hold onto its glossy surface and was just barely able to find an opening. I pressed my hands around, hoping for something, anything at this point. I was so tired. My lungs screamed as I gulped frozen air desperately. Then I felt it.  
  
A single, yellowed post card was waiting inside. I looked over its cover. A picture of a beach just before a lavish and vibrant jungle stood out against the fresh stains from the water. Though faded, I could see the colors were once rose tinted and lively. The greeting was written in a looping cursive and red font.

"Salutations from Tane Tane Island!"

A world of dreams awaits- hope to see you soon!"

I flipped it over and stared at the message on the back.

** _Dive._ **

That couldn't be it, I thought. But there was nothing else, the single word bold and clear as day. Heeding the instruction, I let my limbs rest as my body sunk into the abyss.


End file.
